Field of the Invention
One aspect of the present invention relates to an image processing device, an image processing method, an image processing program, and a recording medium.
Background Arts
As image processing devices, those which perform noise removal processing for input images have conventionally been known. The image processing device of Patent Literature 1 (Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2007-110338) treats a local component of a Bayer signal as a feature amount vector. Then, the image processing device calculates a weighting factor, which is based on surrounding vector differences, and a vector norm.
The image processing device of Patent Literature 2 (Patent Literature 2: Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2010-157163) performs noise removal processing for an input signal presented by a YUV signal.